New Life Together
by Live-Laugh-Love11
Summary: Continuation of The Host! From Ian's POV. Sometimes from Wanda's POV. Has alot of Romance in the the beginning but I will add more action. Need some review to help me with the action part! You WILL LOVE IT! SUCK at Summaries. Story is good!
1. Ian&Wanderer

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host**_

_**Hope you Enjoy!**_

I looked at my beautiful Wanderer. Her eyebrows crumpled together when she realized that she didn't have the strength to carry the basket of dishes to wash. I laughed quietly to myself and walked over to her and scooping the basket out of her arms. She frowned up at me and crossed her arms and started walking ahead.

"Aw, Wanda, come back!" I pleaded, as I dropped the basket and jogged after her.

I pulled her into my arms almost as easily as I had the crate of dishes. I could see her small face hide behind her hair and she hung her head. I could tell she was trying not to grin. I always knew she could never truly stay angry at me. I tickled her side and then she giggled and squirmed in my arms. I quit, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Why can I never stay mad at you?" She said, faking frustration.

"Cause you love me too much." I joked, even though I really hoped that was the case.

"Yeah" She said, smiling as she looked away.

We walked in peace for a few moments, the whole time I was burning with curiosity. I looked down at her several times before I remembered that the dishes were still in the middle of the tunnel we had just walked down. I paused and loped back in the direction we came from. I noticed that she bounced too much in my arms, so as I was running I slid her to my back. I wrapped her legs around my torso and pulled her body to mine like a second skin.

I felt her thigh muscles tighten in response. Only in this, shy, beautiful body, did she get embarrassed. I smiled and ran faster. I know she loved the speed because she missed it. She missed being able to run at such speeds. Melanie's body was strong, fast, and tall. I could understand how sad she must have been when she lost that. One day, I would give that strength back to her.

However, this smaller body seemed to define Wanderer. The body was delicate, graceful, beautiful, gentle, and sweet. It was everything Wanda was. Though I cared more for the Soul, than the body; she still needed a body that matched her in every way.

I could feel her excitement build up and the adrenaline rush that came with the wind. I stopped and put her down. I walked beside her, dishes in hand. At one point, she wrapped her arm around my waist, well not around; her arms were much too short for that; she wrapped her arm around half my back.

I switched the crate to my right side, so that I could hold her closer to me with my left arm. She looked up at me and smiled, and then she looked forward again.

"Wanda, just out of curiosity, you do love me…don't you?" I said casually.

She stopped abruptly and looked up at me with a looked of shear surprise. I laughed and gave her a questioning look. She came closer to me and grabbed the basket out of my hands and sat it down in the tunnel floor. Then, she came so close to me I could feel her soft, warm, and fragrant breath on my lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ian?" She whined, as she grabbed one of my hands.

"Tell me what?" I said dumbly, because I had no clue what she was talking about.

She opened my hand and kissed my palm lightly, and then she put the hand to her face. It cupped almost the whole side of her face. She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes.

"I. . Ian." She said simply.

"How do I know that? What if you are just trying to make me happy? What if—"

"Ian, be quiet please." She said, her eyes still closed.

I moved my hand from her check and slid it down her arm to the small of her back and pulled her against me. Her eyes were still closed to I kissed each one of her eyelids lightly. She opened her magnificent gray-silver eyes to look at me.

"Meet me back at our room, okay?" She said, all of a sudden.

"Just let me get the dishes—" She cut me off.

"No, let me get them." She said, trying to beat me to the basket, but I was too fast.

"Please, let me be a gentleman to you. At least once, you are always trying so hard to work hard and I just want to do this one thing for you." I smiled.

"You always help me with everything." She frowned and reached for the basket.

"Please…" I said, using my blue eyes to plead to her.

"Fine then." She sighed deeply. She jumped and pecked me on the cheek and walked gracefully and beautifully towards our room. Then I had a sudden realization of what she had meant. Did she…? No, not Wanderer. She didn't know about those things yet…did she? She probably had no clue how we "mated" in this plant. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. _I guess I will just have to figure it out_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the kitchen to put the dishes away.

As I was on my way from the kitchen, I saw Melanie and Jared walk by, holding hands. Then, Kyle and Sunny walked by, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Never in my life had I thought that Kyle would give into being in love with a Soul. He did, and I knew that whatever happened that as long as I was with Wanda, everything would be perfect.

I heard someone behind me, and then I realized it was just Doc. He walked beside me and I stopped him.

"Doc?" I asked, nervousness making my voice shake.

"Yes Ian?"

"I'm not sure how to…express my love to Wanda." I said, having trouble coming up with the right words.

"Oh, I see." He instantly understood.

"Yes?" I said, waiting for a answer.

"Wanda is a wonderful…human-being. She deserves the best Ian and you are one of the best people I know, so there needs to be no worry. When…love happens…it happens." She laughed at the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Thank you, Doc" I laughed too. I walked faster and faster towards my Wanderer. She was waiting for me and I had no clue what to expect. As soon as our "cave" door was in sight, I slowed my pace and took a deep breath and I stepped into the room, ready for anything. She was my love, and I would do anything to prove that.


	2. Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Host**_

_**Hope you REVIEW AND FAVORITE!(:**_

I walked through the red door. I did not move my eyes away from the door because…I wasn't ready. I loved Wanda but I wasn't sure if I could handle this. I turned around and looked at the room. Wanda was asleep on the bed. Candles were lit in several places around the room. The candle light hit her face and made the gold-silver undertone of her cheeks gleam. I walked quietly and slowly over to her and sunk to my knees. I sat at the side of the bed, taking her hand lightly into mine. I traced small feather-light patterns across her hand.

"That feels good, thank you." She said quietly. She rolled over to face me and opened her eyes slowly. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Well, what's the reason?" I asked, all of a sudden.

"Reason for what?" She asked innocently, avoiding the subject.

"Come on Wanda" I said, getting right down to business.

"Well, I just wanted to…spend some time with you, Ian."

"Oh, you do that all the time." I said, confused.

"Not alone or where we have…privacy"

"Oh." That was all I could say.

She sat up and scooted herself closer to me. She put her forehead to mine and looked down. Her breathing was nervous and I could tell that my worries were right. Maybe Wanda did know after all.

"I do love you, Ian. Always know that. Please." She said, sliding her arms around my neck.

"And know that I love you too, my Wanderer." I whispered almost onto her lips.

She slowly leaned in and put her lips to mine. I felt like I was burning slowly in a fire. Not in a bad way but, I was being consumed. It was a slow, hot fire; One that had depth to it.

Soon, she was on top of me, straddling my waist. I pulled her against me so hard that we both started to gasp for air. Our kissing was getting more and more urgent. I hoped that Wanda would not be uncomfortable. I hoped that she wanted to do this. Maybe she was finally doing something for herself. I hoped lot of things, but at least we were alone. Free to have time together…privately.

"Ian" She sighed and started kissing me so fiercely that I didn't know where we were. I didn't care. I didn't know who I was. I didn't care. I only cared for the girl in front of me.

"Wanderer?" I gasped.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?" She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Positive" She said, silencing my lips with hers.

We faded into the fire. The flames licked my bones. Burning any type of reason away. The candles eventually melted down all the way and we were swept away with the heat of each other's warm breathing.

She abruptly stood up and pulled me up with her. She looked in my eyes for a solid minute and then she pulled my face down to meet hers. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my torso. I got out of control and slammed her into the smooth cave wall.

She cried out and I immediately began to stop and was about to put her down. I couldn't believe I had hurt her.

"No!" She said, pulling my face to hers with as much force as she could manage. I could barely tell if she was really trying or not. I pushed her to the wall again; without the unnecessary force. I guessed that she had cried out from exertion. I hesitated and put her down on our bed. She held on to me, making me burn with her again. While we kissed, her finger-tips traced lightly across my back. They left a trail of goose-bumps across my back.

"Have I proved it to you yet, Ian?" She asked.

"Yes, but you didn't have to do that so you could spare my feelings, Wanda. Do what _you_ want to do." I said, sighing because she always tried so hard to make me happy.

"I do, Ian. Even more than you know." She said, understanding the double-meaning in my words. I tightened at her accusation and relaxed quickly, trying to hide it from her.

"Um…err…" I couldn't get out a reasonable response.

"Ian, if you aren't sure…I don't…you don't have to be…" She struggled for words just as I had.

We both sat there in the darkness, letting our breathing slow. Dawn was on its way. I pulled her to me and cradled her in my arms. I used her breathing as my lullaby. The slow in-and-out sound of her breathing calmed me and gave me rest, and time to think. She fell asleep long before I did. The peacefulness of her sleeping face in the bright moonlight was so calming that I didn't look away from her until light showed through the opening in the roof.

I had not slept the whole night but strangely I had felt more awake and alive than I had ever before, except when Wanderer woke up in her new body. My heart had the same swelling feeling. The swelling, soaring feeling in my heart came from happiness. Wanderer was mine, and I was connecting with her in all human ways.

She was not a Soul, she was a human. She acted so human, apart from the violence and callousness we showed. She was the perfect human and the perfect Soul. The beauty of her from inside and out was amazing. She loved me, an imperfect human. A cruel monster. How could she look at me and not know that she was out of my league. She was too good for me. But, if any person tried to separate her from me, they couldn't; I loved her with all my heart and no one could change that.

Her angelic face stirred when sunlight beamed on her face. She looked at me and noticed that I wasn't asleep. The expression of surprise that came across her face was funny, I laughed quietly.

"What?" I breathed, trying not to be too loud in the quiet of the morning.

"You are awake? I always wake up before you." She said, smiling back at me and sitting up.

"I never went to sleep" I said, trying to sound casual so she would not freak out and worry about me. She did anyways.

"Ian! Go to sleep! I will go get our breakfast." She said, patting my hand and getting up.

"Oh, no you don't." I said, running in front of her and blocking the door.

"Please, don't be difficult Ian." She smiled, trying to distract me. It was working.

She wrapped her arms around me and spun around, so that she was in front of the door and she slipped outside. I heard her laugh and then once I could tell she was gone from being able to see me. I slipped out of the room and followed her, making sure she was safe.

I heard her say hello to Lily and Trudy on her way to the kitchen. Then she greeted Doc and Sharon. Sharon did not reply, and that made me angry. Once, Doc and Sharon were away from Wanda, I heard Doc getting on to her for being mean. I smiled when I heard him begin.

"Sharon, if you do not start accepting Wanda, then we will have problems. She is such a good person. You need to realize that and stop being stubborn like Maggie. Wanda deserves to be treated better. She has saved your life more times than any of the men. Jared, Kyle, Brandt, and the others. Stop being impolite. Wanda is nice to you, start being nice to her. She gave back Melanie's body; there is no reason for you to be angry at her. She deserves that much."

Sharon did not answer him and I walked by them soon after, smiling at Sharon. She understood that I had heard. I chuckled quietly to myself and walked faster to the kitchen. I slipped in the door and got in line behind Wanda. She did not realize it until Jamie said, "Hey, Ian. Hey, Wanda." and blew my cover.

She looked behind her and tried to look angry, it was impossible for her. She just started to smile as she reached for my hand. I put my arm around her and she hid her face.

We got breakfast and went to our usual table. Jamie chattered about how he, Aaron and Brandt had discovered a tunnel out of their room into the room next to theirs. Wanda was interested and her eyes did not leave Jamie's. I stared at her, not listening to Jamie. I had figured out that tunnel years ago. She smiled and laughed when Jamie would come up with his cheesy jokes. She sure did love that kid, even though she wasn't in Melanie's body anymore.

When breakfast was over, all three of us went back to the southern tunnel to say hello to Doc.

Doc had gotten one new Soul from the last raid we had taken. Lily needed someone and we had hope that maybe one of the Souls we captured would be the one.

When we walked in Doc was just sliding the Soul into a Cryotank. He looked up at us and smiled. This did not bother Wanderer. She loved that she had helped her humans. She sometimes thought she was a traitor but she really never was a Soul, maybe in personality; but she wanted to help us and not be a "parasite".

"Hey, Wanda. Come and meet Thomas." He said, glad that he had done it himself…finally, no killing.


	3. Author's Note:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey! I know this story is starting off at a boring start but I need you guys help! I need you to give me some criticism! I need to know what I am doing in the story that bothers you…too much romance…too much word repetition….Stuff like that. So Read and Review Please! I also need a Beta-Reader! If you think I need to use them…please recommend them. I really hope you give me some good ideas and feedback! I will be so thankful!(:**

**P.S-…REVIEW!(:**

**3 Always,**

**Live-Laugh-Love11**


End file.
